


Open-Me-First On Christmas Eve

by josephina_x



Category: Smallville
Genre: (because sensual touching), (technically underage), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, No Sex, Red Kryptonite, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephina_x/pseuds/josephina_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex gives himself a gift for Christmas. Clark helps. (Sort-of. Accidentally.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open-Me-First On Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Open-Me-First On Christmas Eve  
> Author: [josephina_x](http://josephina-x.livejournal.com)  
> Word Count: 2855 (the ficlet kind of got away - extra present for you ^^)  
> Spoilers: up through 2x10 (references include Heat, Red, Dichotic... and technically Crimson though that one hasn't happened yet)  
> Warnings: Underage relations, kinda-sorta -- Clark is 15 here.  
> Summary: Lex gives himself a gift for Christmas. Clark helps. (Sort-of. Accidentally.)  
> AN: Stocking Stuffer #5 for clexmas 2011
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on 2011-12-29 here: [link](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/45348.html).

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lex and Clark were bundled up outside in the cold and the wet, belatedly trying to string up electric Christmas lights over some of the pine trees and shrubbery in the gardens in the back of the house.

"Um, why are we doing this again?" Clark asked, rather ungraciously.

"Because it's Christmas!" Lex grinned, nose slightly red from the chill.

Clark rolled his eyes. "Ok, _technically_ Christmas is _tomorrow_ \-- but why now?" He glared down at the slush that was slowly turning to mud, then glanced up at the darkening sky and the start of another snowfall. Maybe this one would stick a little better. "You could've done this earlier, right? Or just, I dunno, asked the butler to help out?"

"But I wanted to do it with you, and we've both been busy up until today," Lex all-but-pouted, and Clark felt a little like a heel. "Besides, you have plenty of experience with this sort of thing, and the housestaff don't."

"Why? Are they Jewish?" Clark quipped, half-serious and a little curious.

"No, but we haven't celebrated Christmas with decorations in the Luthor family household since my mother died, and everyone's surely out of practice," Lex replied absently as he tossed a loop of lights higher up into the branches.

"You know, this would be a heck of a lot easier if we had a ladder..." Clark reminded him, for the fifth time.

"But where's the fun in that?"

Clark sighed and gave up. They were going to be out here awhile yet -- Lex was full of his usual inexhaustible energy, and they had plenty of lights left.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"You know, if you wanted to have the full experience of stringing outdoor lights, you could have just volunteered to help around town. Or at the Talon -- they had a lot of decorating to do, too." And people would actually be able to see them, not just someone looking out the back of the mansion, which was kind of half the point, but Clark wasn't sure he wanted to mention that to Lex, or he might magically produce more strands of lights out of nowhere and want to do up the main doors and the front gates, too.

"I offered to help with the streetlamps, and the town council kindly thanked me to not bother myself. Something about worrying that I might suffer a relapse if confronted with lightbulbs before completing my time-well-served in rehab."

Clark rolled his eyes again as he stamped his boots at the welcome mat at the kitchen door and brushed the snow off of his shoulders. "You make it sound like carrying golfclubs around is an addiction." That got him another grin. He didn't take off his coat, though -- he was pretty sure he ought to be heading home soon, if only to avoid more manic Christmas cheer.

"Can you stay awhile?" Lex asked plaintively, and darn if it didn't look like he was trying to pull a big-eyes look on him.

"Um..."

"Come on, I'll make you some hot chocolate. Just throw your things anywhere and meet me in the library?" Lex said, and he was already helping Clark with his coat, so Clark couldn't really say no...

"I guess I can stay a little while longer..."

"Great!" Lex grinned.

Clark stifled a sigh and pulled off his boots. He hoped that his parents wouldn't wonder what was keeping him and release the barn cats or something. (They were worse than hounds, almost, what with the claws and the meowing.)

~*~*~*~*~*~

Clark was sprawled in front of the merrily burning logs in the fireplace on a very expensive-looking rug and trying to ignore that last little fact. It looked pretty comfortable, but his sense of touch just wasn't up to it, like usual. He sighed and dropped his head back, staring at the ceiling.

He heard Lex pad in even more quietly than usual, which was odd because he didn't usually wander around the mansion without shoes on. He propped himself up on his elbows and blinked at his friend, or more importantly his bare feet. Clark tilted his head to the side slightly as he considered this new thing. Maybe Lex's new pricey boots hadn't been up to keeping out the slush and he'd gotten his socks all wet? That was probably it, yeah.

Lex was carrying a tray of goodies, and when he set it down on the hearth next to them both Clark recognized cookies (sugar and chocolate chip), candy canes, and the like with decanters of milk, water, and cocoa along with two glasses and two small plates. It was a bit odd, because Lex didn't usually carry things around himself -- he had kitchen staff to do that -- and now that Clark thought about it, he hadn't seen anyone else around the mansion so far today, besides Lex. Also weird -- something smelled... different. Not bad, exactly, but sort of vaguely musky and spicy, and Clark couldn't place it. Sort of made him feel a little loose-limbed and a bit foggy just at the heady scent of it.

Clark sat up and frowned down at the tray, then selected a cup sitting off to the side and took a gulp of it before Lex could object. Hm. Mulled cider. It felt a little warm going down, and as he took a deep whiff after, he realized that the smell was coming from it, after all. He took another deep breath in, enjoying the aroma, and smiled a bit, but before he could down the rest in one draught, Lex deftly plucked the cup from his hands. Clark glared and reached for the drink to grab it back, but Lex pulled it out of reach and then took a large swallow before setting it back on the tray, empty. Clark grumbled a little, unhappy, but then let himself collapse back onto the deep-pile rug again. The ceiling was only marginally more interesting this time, so he closed his eyes and relaxed. The warmth slowly spread down to a tingle in his fingers -- odd, but he liked it -- and as he sighed and stretched a little, he slid his hands over the rug and shuddered briefly at the sensation. The sensation. It was...

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lex closed his eyes, his hands slowly curling into loose fists on his knees. He clenched his jaw as he waited. He'd seen Clark's immediate reaction to the drink, and cursed himself for using a packet of spices from an unverified supplier. Clark's countenance had changed almost immediately, smoothing away to a relaxed and vaguely predatory expression that Lex recognized from when Clark had been acting so imperious, so confident in his manner and being, a handful of weeks ago. Though, where before he had seemed full of graceful controlled power like some great feline, this time Clark looked more loose-limbed and inclined to stretch and doze in a comfortable lethargy, that apparent energy merely resting momentarily calm under the surface. "A special blend of herbs, spices, and minerals to tame the mind and soothe the soul," indeed.

Lex should have known better than to trust merchandise from a New Age store, even if it had been located in the center of town. He had honestly thought the townsfolk too conservative to support a merchant who sold such wares, and so openly, but apparently he had been mistaken. Well, at least Lex had an idea of where and what Clark had gotten high on the first time 'round. It must have been very powerful for Clark to react to it so quickly, though, and Lex had grabbed the drink away as soon as he'd unfroze. Lex had drank the rest himself in an attempt to keep it away from Clark and try and prevent him from overdosing on whatever-it-was. It only occurred to him after draining the cup that he could have just as easily gotten rid of it by tossing the liquid into the fire; not a smart move that, and he felt a bit the idiot.

Lex tried to brace himself and took slow deep breaths. He had assumed when he drank it down that he could deal with it; he had experience from his Club Zero days in handling the effects from an accidental dosing on unknown and possibly nonstandard or unusual illicit drugs in his alcohol. Unfortunately, Clark might not be able to handle it as well, but Lex couldn't do anything about that just then. So Lex prepared himself and waited. And waited. And waited. Then he got a little worried that his timesense might be off, and opened his eyes.

Lex had expected visual hallucinations, or changes in aural sensitivity, or oscillations between drastic highs and depressing lows, or tactile sensations, or... well, _something_. The way Clark had reacted, the drug ought to have some immediate basic effects, given how his personality had been enhanced and his actions freed from the chains of conscience before.

Instead, what he got was a firelit room, a tray of assorted foodstuffs and other goodies, and a Clark loosely sprawled out across a rug, dozing lightly.

Lex waited a little longer, as patiently as he could while feeling so anxious. ...No, he truly felt nothing, except a little warmer from the alcohol and the fire next to him. That was all. He frowned slightly, and wondered if he'd imagined or misread Clark's expression earlier, and shifted a little closer to Clark, getting a good look at him.

But no, he hadn't been seeing things -- Clark's face was utterly devoid of any anxiety, worry, or frustration, and he looked like nothing so much as a giant housecat stretched out by the fire, soaking in the warmth. He had a small smile plastered across his face, and was clearly feeling the effects of what he'd drunk.

Lex sighed slightly and absently brushed a curl of hair away from Clark's forehead. Clark's eyes fluttered at the sensation, and his smile deepened. Lex blinked at that and lightly, tentatively ran his hand across Clark's brow, straightening his hair further. Clark sighed happily at the sensation, relaxed even further, and looked completely blissed out. Lex brushed his hand over Clark's scalp, straightening it a little more...

Not too long after that Clark's head was in Lex's lap, Lex was deeply carding his fingers through Clark's hair, Clark was nearly purring in his enjoyment, and Lex was grinning like a loon.

And that was what they were doing when Jonathan and Martha walked in.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lex looked up at the gaily-lit and decoration-laden boughs of the Christmas tree in the Kent's living room from his supine position laid out on the couch. He glanced even higher past the ancient-looking Christmas angel topping the picturesque sight and stared at the odd and intricate patterns of shadow-through-pine-needles that the miniature lights had strewn across the ceiling. The fire glowing in the fireplace added an extra, intriguing dimension to the shadows, and made them dance. The quiet crackling of the wood logs hardly disturbed the night. After awhile, Lex let out a deep sigh and settled further into the cushions, relaxing marginally.

So far so good, as the famous Kent-family heirloom rifle had yet to make an appearance. Lex had no doubt that it still functioned perfectly well, despite its age.

Lex had hardly meant to invite himself into the center of someone else's festivities, but when the elder Kents had made an appearance and demanded their only son back, Clark had strongly and vocally protested leaving him behind. And to further accentuate the point, Clark had then wrapped both arms around Lex's waist, all-but-shoving his face into Lex's stomach in the process, and rather stubbornly refused to budge without "my Lex!" It had all been rather embarrassing, even moreso when it became apparent that none of the three of them were able to pry Clark's implacable grip from Lex's person.

So Lex had been dragged back to the Kent homestead, and Clark had clung onto him like a limpet every step of the way, maintaining a firm grip around a wrist or forearm or an arm looped around his chest or waist at all times. Lex had had had no opportunity to escape at any point in the journey, much to his chagrin and the annoyance of Jonathan especially.

Lex had given his apologies as best he could, as it really had been a highly compromising position in which he had been caught. Of course, it really was all Lex's own fault. He _had_ been drawing out his time with Clark on purpose, not wanting him to leave. Everyone else on the mansion staff was on leave for the holiday, away with their families, and Lex had wanted to spend as much time with Clark as possible. Lionel had decided to spend the holiday yet again in the Metropolis penthouse, and he'd made it very clear that he did not want to be disturbed for the duration. Not a problem for Lex, who would not want to spend so long in close quarters with him anyway. It didn't meant that he wanted to spend the whole time alone, though.

Lex had had to admit that he'd not been paying attention to the passage of time on purpose, but he hadn't thought that his young friend would get in trouble for staying too late, though. And Lex certainly hadn't meant to drug Clark; he'd prepared only the one cup of cider -- more like hard cider and closer to wine -- on purpose for himself. He never would have thought that the concoction would have had that sort of effect on anyone, let alone Clark, who should not have been drinking it in the first place. Lex had just needed something bracing to deal with the impending loneliness. It was all a little too much to hold together on his own -- the new LexCorp, the pressure from his father while still trying to rebuild after the tornado, the emotional fallout he was still dealing with both at what he had and almost had not done to help his father -- and Lex selfishly wished he had someone to share it with. He'd briefly entertained thought of asking that Helen woman -- because people who were willing to put up with him were few and far between -- but he hardly knew her and it wouldn't have been appropriate to spend Christmas with a stranger.

Clark was no stranger, though at times he was a bit mysterious. The funniest thing of all was that Lex was fairly sure that Clark wasn't trying to be.

Lex turned on his side and unabashedly stared at Clark's face. His long eyelashes were dropped over his eyes with nary a flicker, and his breathing was more regular and steady than before. He was lightly sweating, but looked far less pale than he had before. He also looked far more grim in his sleep, if that were possible, and Lex sighed a little in relief as he realized that his young friend was finally coming down from the drug. Lex slowly brushed another lock of hair away from Clark's forehead and watched Clark shift a little, and tried not to start when Clark flung an arm over him and pulled him closer.

Lex fought down a smile. He generally had a very explicit personal space and did not like it when people intruded upon it. Clark, however, turned that simple fact inside-out. Where Lex would have gladly seriously injured anyone else daring to take liberties to that effect, with Clark he lived for the physical closeness. A light touch to the shoulder here, a delicate slide of a hand along his back there, a soft laying of one large palm over the back of his hand -- Lex savored those moments and craved more. If nothing else survived this experience, Lex prayed that Clark would continue to cross that barrier more often as he had been doing that day, as inappropriate and potentially embarrassing as it had been all around.

And Lex had heard Jonathan mutter something to Mrs. Kent about how Lex hadn't been uncomfortable with or protesting nearly as much as he felt Lex should have been. Quite frankly, though, Lex didn't give a damn. As far as he was concerned, Clark hadn't been overbearing and pushy, he'd just been like a big sleepy puppy growling away. It had been almost cute.

So Lex laid on the couch with his best friend, who he liked to think of as a little brother, grinned as he tousled his hair a little, then snuggled into his arms a little further and dozed off with a smile on his face, feeling safe, warm, and loved.

For Lex, this was the best Christmas Eve ever.

~*~*~*~*~*~

END


End file.
